Eternal Life
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: In the midst of summer, where Barbatos loses majority of his ability to fight, he was forced to face something, that could deprive him of whatever he had, whatever he cherished. Barbatos x Ikutachi. Contains BL.
1. Chapter 1: Fear

**A/N: YUSH.  
**

**I feel bad for posting an AGG yaoi fic, but mans XD**

**I wrote this in around August, but never had the chance to write it out on computer and post it up here. Something with chapters, at long last. *does a sit up***

**Well, erm, I know I have like one million fics to update, but yeah I'm getting lazy without my phone XD This story's chapters will be relatively short as compared to my other fics, but I'll try to add in more details as we proceed~ X3**

_**WARNING: If you dislike BL or anything, really, the back button is just there :x please don't endanger yourself, because this first chapter is just... fluff (which slightly escalates) I guess. D:**_

**Enjoy desu uwu**

Edit: I'm hurt D': They didn't put Barbie and Ikutachi as characters of AGG, LOLOL DDDDDDDDD:

Edit #2: Some typo errors...

* * *

~This fanfiction is dedicated to Rin, Nina, Kit, SY #1 and #2~

* * *

**Eternal Life**

**(c) Kimura Yumi**

**Summary:**

**In the midst of summer, where Barbatos loses majority of his ability to fight, he was forced to face something, that could deprive him of whatever he had, whatever he cherished. Barbatos x Ikutachi. Contains BL.**

**WARNING:**

**This fanfiction contains BL and mild... sensual activity (IN THE FIRST CHAPTER ONLY I SWEAR), but yea this is the first chapter, so if you don't like BL, Mr Backbutton is there to escort you out. Please, please, PLEASE don't report me or anything D: because I warned you... :/**

**There you go :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fear**

* * *

_Cool air brushed against his cheek as he felt himself swimming in an eternal sea of darkness._

_It was cold. _

_Dark. _

_All alone._

"… _Where am I…?"_

_Just then, he heard a voice ringing in his blank mind._

… _You will die…_

_The familiar voice of the devil in disguise under his consciousness._

"… _What?"  
_

_Let me repeat myself, you will die soon… This summer, there will be a war waged against you… There will be a low chance of survival for you…_

"_Pfft!" The duke snorted in amusement. "In which aspect do you think I am weak in? For all that you know, you have seen how great my powers can be!"_

_… Have you forgotten the condition for signing a contract with me?_

"_Despite the summer heat, I won't let it bring me down! You'll wait and see, I'll show you!"_

… _Very well. Amuse me, Barbatos._

* * *

Barbatos woke up with a start. His hand clutched the blankets so tight that it could have ripped anytime. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead profusely. His clothes, which was just a thin white undershirt (and his underwear), were damp with cold sweat. Pants flew out of his mouth as his memory kept rewinding back to that very same dream.

He had been dreaming the exact same thing ever since the summer started.

A hand reached out and pressed itself against his forehead in slight exasperation, its fingers unconsciously brushing against his silver horns. _Could it be… a premonition?_

_What was the devil… trying to tell me…?_

With his cape fluttering in the gusts of wind, Barbatos pushed the door open to the main hall. He was greeted by a room of sparkling azure. It was almost as if the entire place was carved out of genuine sapphire. A chandelier hung above the centre of the room, its golden body shining with a proud polished twinkle. At the far end of the room stood a comfortable-looking throne, towering over a short flight of stairs. The Phantom duke strutted his way down the aisle leading to the grand chair, sailing past stone pillars of bleached white.

He seated himself on the red velvet seat cushion, and rested his right elbow on the armrest. He leant his temple against his raised gloved palm in slight frustration.

_Gosh, what is with this weather?_

Even though the heat was a natural happening in the annual summer season, we could feel the heat radiating through the walls of his supposed-to-be-cooling palace. He could even be entitled to call this year's heat _abnormal_.

He shut his eyes in sheer annoyance. "_Goodness, what can I do under this crazy heat!? Sheesh…_"

Suddenly, he felt a soft touch caressing his right wrist. Curiously, his crimson eyes revealed themselves, just in time to face a smiling pallid face of Ikutachi, the Anima of the legendary blade of rebirth. He was clad in thin violet fabric, with his sash filled with Japanese characters hanging from his neck. Dark indigo tassels hung from his sleeves, complimenting the white kimono top he wore underneath the bright purple overall.

"… Barbatos?" he called out softly in a somewhat melodious voice. "Is something wrong?"

The duke blinked in astonishment at the sudden appearance of the shorter snow-haired male, before letting out a small frivolous smirk as he stood up. His hands snaked around the Anima's hips, pulling the latter close to his body.

"Everything's fine, Ikutachi," he assured with a smile as he leant in for a small his on the lips. The smaller male flung his arms around the horned Phantom's neck, allowing himself to be absorbed deeper into the kiss. A thin overhanging trail of saliva connected their parted mouths together as they pulled away reluctantly. Barbatos smirked in slight amusement as he watched Ikutachi's cheeks burn a deep scarlet.

"It's the summer heat, isn't it?" Ikutachi murmured as he watched a bead of sweat trickle down the taller male's cheek. Reaching out, he pulled back his baggy sleeve slightly and wiped the sweat away, the ends of his lips turning upwards as he did so. The smile, however, quickly faded into a frown of worry. "Won't the impact of the heat radiation on you be greater?"

A troubled look flashed itself on the duke's face. Each summer, as a side result of making a contract with the devil, the extent of his powers would be decreased greatly by the annual radiation of heat from the summer season. Having no choice but to accept this unfavourable condition, he had to face much difficulty and disappointment in not being able to use his mighty powers at full force. It worried him even more when Ikutachi came into his life…

"… I don't want to lose you," he mumbled as he pulled the purple-clad Anima into his arms and nuzzled his snow-white hair affectionately.

Ikutachi rested his head on Barbatos' chest with a soft hum. "I will never leave you," he stated quietly as a peaceful smile brightened up his face. "I have been bounded to you for eternity ever since the day I was placed in your care. As your servant, I will fulfil my role as the Living Blade in times of battle." He looked up, his smile radiating with bliss. "Hence, I will always be by your side, doing my utmost best to protect you, _Master_," he added with a mischievous grin.

The Anima was replied with playful jabs on his sides, causing him to squirm about in the duke's arms. "A-ahh! It tickles – ah!" he protested. "S-stop it!" His cheeks turned a light shade of pink amidst the excitement.

"That was just returning the favour, my lovable _servant_." Barbatos winked.

"Uwahh!?" the pale-skinned male whined. "I'm sor – ah! – ry! Don't do it anymore!" By then, his face was red from slight exhaustion and pure embarrassment. Barely audible pants puffed out from his mouth. The horned spirit then wrapped his arms around the Anima once more.

"I wish I wouldn't be able to feel the heat like you," he said.

"That's not true," Ikutachi replied with a soft murmur. Whenever I'm with you, I feel…" He avoided Barbatos as his voice trailed off, his cheeks turning cherry red. His lips formed a pout as embarrassment took over his senses once more.

Barbatos chuckled to himself. Ikutachi can be really adorable sometimes…

He gently cupped the Anima's face with his gloved hands, allowing innocent scarlet to face devilish garnet. "I'm happy to hear that, Iku," he smiled, addressing the shorter male by his self-invented nickname, which triggered yet another blush.

"S-stop that! It's embarrassing!" He pressed his face against the duke's waistcoat, hiding his flustered state. Sighing, the Phantom gently ran his hand through Ikutachi's silky white locks, while rocking the Anima back and forth with subtle movements in his arms. Somewhere deep down, beneath the peacefulness he was currently feeling, he felt fear instilled, and germinating within him.

What if he died in a battle, just as the devil said in his dream?

What if… he left Ikutachi…?

As if in reply to his thoughts, the tattoo on his right arm began to glow a strange, yet ominous furious red.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**End note: Hell, I wrote this as a 2k word oneshot, but being the weirdo I am, I decided to split it, LMAO XD**

**So, I hope you find the fluff here... satisfactory :x**

**No, seriously. How long have I not written? D: *commits suicide like a boss***

**Hope you like it! XDD Chapter 2 will begin the action :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Ignition

**A/N: YUSH SECOND CHAPTER DESUUUUUU~~**

**I only typed as far as here in the computer, so the next chapter will take longer to be put up XD gomennasai minna ;-;**

**This chapter marks the start of a battle, so... I hope you like it :) hopefully it isn't fail Q^Q**

**Enjoy desu uwu**

* * *

~This fanfiction is dedicated to Rin, Nina, Kit, SY#1 and #2~

* * *

**Eternal Life**

**(c) Kimura Yumi**

**Summary:**

******In the midst of summer, where Barbatos loses majority of his ability to fight, he was forced to face something, that could deprive him of whatever he had, whatever he cherished. Barbatos x Ikutachi. Contains BL.**

**No warning this time round because it's safe from here onwards.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ignition**

* * *

_...Barbatos...  
_

_He could hear a distant voice calling out to him. Its tone was monotone, yet somewhat overflowing with urge._

_"... Is that you, O Great King Solomon...?" He knew the voice instantly; it was one which he always respected for bringing him up to one of the most respected demon nobles, yet ironically enough, it was that one voice that brought him into the depths of hell._

_The Great King Solomon, yet otherwise known as Satan._

_... Have you, for once, foreseen your own death...?_

_This question threw Barbatos into disarray. "W-what are you saying!?" he spluttered. "With Your great power, I am immortal and will not cease to disappear from existence!"_

_... Has it ever occurred to you for once, that death may come about...?_

_"Rubbish! Your great power will never be overlooked by such a insignificant matter like death!"_

_Silence filled the air. Then, the voice spoke once more.  
_

_... With the imminent amber glow that will descend upon the land, your defeat will be accompanied by sapphire..._

_The ebony tattoo that painted his lower arm, a sigil that represents the everlasting contract with King Solomon, began to thin out with a blinding orange at an alarming pace._

_... When that happens, I cannot help you anymore..._

* * *

"Down! Down with the monarchy!"

In the midst of rushing through a desert just nearby Barbatos' palace, the Phantom-Anima duo were caught up by their pursuers. Ikutachi looked around him in despair as he realized where they were stuck at.

_Oh, no…!_

He leant his back against Barbatos' as their pursuers began to close in on them. From the huge crowd emerged a figure clad in ebony black. A hood hung over the stranger's face, concealing any facial features. The person's thin white hand held a battered-looking lantern that gave off a really bright sapphire glow despite its old age. Beside the mysterious person stood a tall, muscular man. His chestnut brown hair was neatly pulled back into a high ponytail. A dark azure-coloured yukata wrapped itself comfortably around his body, stretching all the way down to his wooden clogs. His fingers were closed around the sheath of a katana.

A feminine voice echoed out from the hooded stranger. "We are here to eliminate you, the only standing royalty on this land. Do you wish to surrender, or to die by our hands?" As a gust of wind ferociously swept by, the hood flew back, revealing a woman's chalky-coloured face. Her scarlet eyes glinted with a murderous aura. Matching crimson hair framed her face, so straight that anyone could have sworn she was a doll at first sight.

"… Who are you?" Barbatos calmly asked.

"You will only know me as the Phantom," she replied with a stoic look on her face. "Phantom, and nothing more."

"How amusing," the duke scorned. "It is not right, for I am a Phantom as well. What are you doing, using your spirit type as your name? Such unoriginality…"

"Shut up, you filthy royalty!" she retorted.

"Ah, I wonder who is more filthy now, you, or me?"

"Answer my question, you son of a bitch!" Silence filled the air as the woman screamed.

Barbatos dusted his coat, like it was none of his business. Then,

"I have no interest in the likes of you," he spat with a menacing look. "Get out of my way."

"Silence!" the swordsman beside the woman bellowed, as he swiftly pulled out his katana and pointed it directly at the duke. Ikutachi immediately responded by rushing forward and stood in front of the swordsman without hesitation, his fingers clamped around the emerald handle of his own sword.

"… Very well… Since you are so stubborn…" The woman, Phantom, threw her other hand towards the air, and hollered, "Kill him!"

The rest of the pursuers charged forward with their spears, rakes and poles towards Barbatos. The duke readied himself into a martial arts stance, not noticing both swordsmen disappearing further into the crowd.

_I'll have to do what I can… I can't simply rely entirely on Ikutachi for assistance…_

"Come!"

* * *

...

"Hyahh!" Ikutachi yelled out as he swiftly swung his blade downwards towards the enemy. However, the long-haired swordsman was so quick in his evasion that he sliced nothing but only a few strands of hair. Before he knew it, he sensed something cutting through the air behind him. Acting fast, the Anima swiveled around and held his sword up horizontally, just in time to counter the other swordsman's strike.

Both of them warily leapt back, keeping a safe distance from one another.

"… To have such strong swordsmanship skills…" the white-haired male panted, "you must be a Divina, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" A sadistic grin. "Not bad at all, Living Blade." He then rushed forward and slashed at the Anima, which the latter blocked with ease. The duo then began a sword duel with speed and accuracy on the line.

"… Why!?" Ikutachi demanded as he narrowly avoided consecutive attacks from the enemy Divina. He skidded across the sand and barely managed to keep his balance. "Why are you hunting us down!? Aren't Divinas powerful well-known figures that seek justice? Why are you doing this to us? We have done nothing wrong!"

A dodge of ease. "Barbatos belongs to the gates of hell, and is one of Satan's servants. He is one that should never be allowed to live." The swordsman smirked as he successfully sliced the Anima's violet sleeve and his flesh, spilling blood out and earning a gasp of pain from him. "Why would you even serve the devil? Look what you have dragged yourself into."

"… Because…" the soul of the legendary blade panted in exhaustion. "Because I have been entrusted to his care ever since he found me, and I will always stay loyal to him! To my Master!" He then mustered up the strength he needed to stand upright and pointed his sword at the Divina, his eyes blazing with resolve.

"Divina or not, I will bring you down!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**End note: This is as far as I have already written XD Sorry that it's not as long as you actually expected...? D: Future chapters will take a longer time to be posted because I need time to type them out XD Hopefully I can type some parts out on the school computer... :D**

**As usual, do drop in a review to tell me what you think about this chapter! :D Your reviews motivate me to write more! XD  
**

**See you next time!**


End file.
